


Creature Comforts

by Reiiichi



Category: Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Comfort Reading, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Life, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Solid Snake’s real name is David by the way, Thighs, and they were ROOMMATES, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiiichi/pseuds/Reiiichi
Summary: Hal and Dave made a commitment to the world, to destroy metal gear. But first they need to commit to each other. Takes place after MGS1.
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. The Cabin Part I

“So now what?” David turned the key in the ignition, turning the snowmobile off, leaving them in silence aided by the softly falling snow. Hal didn’t move his head from resting on Dave’s back, he caught himself listening to every intricacy of his body. Alaska was cold and unforgiving, even as the sun poured out over them. They were freezing and David could feel Hal shaking slightly against him.  
“You need to go inside and start a fire, I’ll go feed the dogs, after that we can talk,” David straightened his back, Hal heard a small pop.  
“but first you need to let me go.”

Hal quickly released his grip on the man then. Nearly jumping off the snowmobile, Hal winced as his boots filled with snow. Taking his luggage off of the snowmobile he caught Dave’s slight smile just as he quickly looked away. David handed his keys over, and stepped off the snowmobile, himself heading towards a nearby structure that appeared to Hal to be a barn. Hal quickly started towards the cozy looking cabin.

Eager to sit in front of a fire and get his mind straight, Hal rushed towards the front door of the cabin and looked back as David just as quickly entered the barn full of barks. Taking off his boots as he entered a small mud room, Hal made note of just how comfortable the home of this super soldier was actually making him feel. Removing his bulky snow jacket, and shaking it off to remove the pilled snow, he hung it on a nearby hook as he opened the door to the actual house.  
Cleaner than I expected. He thought to himself as he finally stepped in, resting his luggage besides the door. But it is small, must be easy to keep up on cleaning. He quickly went to work building a fire in the fireplace. Dave didn’t have any fire starters, why would he? Hal stacked sticks and other timber from the nearby metal tray, Dave will have to do the rest.  
It wasn’t as cold in the house as I thought it’d be either, but I guess he was only gone for a day or two. Hal rubbed the dirt from the wood off onto his pants, and decided to explore his new home. The living room was small but not too tight. Just a loveseat in front of the open fire place, blankets thrown over the back of it in a hurry, a few books toppled onto the floor.  
A large wooden bookcase lined one wall while the other had mounted guns of various styles. Hal didn’t know what kind they were but assumed they were for hunting. There was an large TV set, definitely from the 80’s, with a matching top loader VCR resting by it’s side underneath the window, the glass cabinet beside it filled with dozens of vhs tapes. The bathroom was attached to the mud room, a simple toilet and wooden bathtub.  
On the left side of the fire place was the entrance to the tiny kitchen, (a stove, a fridge, and a counter top sink separating them with dark wooden cabinets overhead) and on the right, was the door to the bedroom. Hal noted that whoever built this cabin actually painted the interior red instead of leaving the wood paneling bare. It felt warm even without a fire going. Hal started to poke through his new companion’s collection of books.

Dave entered the cabin, picking up the duffel bag Hal left by the entrance. Dave swung open the bedroom door and threw the bag onto the bed.  
“Couldn’t get a fire started? That’s okay.” Dave closed the bedroom door again. “The heater was on low while I was gone. I wasn’t given a chance to turn it off.” David knelt near the fire place, throwing a log on top of the kindling Hal put out. He started it with ease. “I’ll make tea.” Dave removed the kettle from over the fire, and brought it into the kitchen.

Hal watched him, wrestling with how to phrase his stereotypes,  
“your house is a lot different than I thought it’d be, it’s really cozy.” Dave sighed as he caught Hal’s gaze. His glasses made his eyes big, beautiful, brown. He looked away.

“It was a honeymoon destination before I moved in. Only real work I’ve put into it is turning that barn outside into a kennel.” Dave returned the kettle to its place on the metal holder on the fireplace and swiveled it around over the fire. “Got a good deal on it, you’ve probably noticed a few of it’s creature comforts too.” Hal smiled slightly to himself  
“You’ve got quite the vhs collection, I honestly didn’t think you’d be one to watch a lot movies.” Hal’s eyes were on the bedroom door. He quickly realized David had put his luggage in there without a single thought. Hal sat on the loveseat in front of Dave sitting on the dark stone fireplace. The fire started to crackle as Dave removed the kettle and poured tea into two mugs. Hal licked his lips as Dave handed him the mug, he noticed it said ‘Mrs.’ a testament to the honeymoon aesthetic of the cabin, but didn’t say anything. Dave rubbed the back of his neck.  
“So about our situation.” Hal stared into his mug. His stomach hurt. “Working together is one thing, but if we’re going to live together after,” Dave took a sip of his drink so Hal did as well. Green tea. Slightly sweet. “Well. After what happened the other night. I think it’s obvious something’s between us.” Hal nearly choked, he grimaced in embarrassment. The way David made him choke up.

“When I’m with you all I can think about is how I can’t afford to lose you. I’ve spoken more with you than I have in months, maybe years. I can’t ignore this.” Dave griped his chest. “This feeling I have. When I’m with you. Like I need to protect you. I need to know if you think you’ll change your mind.” Hal’s eyes locked onto David’s narrow gleam. Green. Blue. He couldn’t make out the color. Just that they were intense, strong, and sad.

He placed the mug on the fireplace besides Dave.  
“Dave... I already told you when we talked about me living here. I want this. I didn’t think you’d... well we’re just getting to know each other.” Hal shifted from leaning into the couch’s arm to leaning forward on his knees. “But I think you and I. Well I think we’re meant to be together same as you do.” Dave was taken aback, he felt heat creep up his neck and onto his cheeks. Hal was inches away from him. Dave lifted his hand and gently glided his index finger across Hal’s knee.  
“You really want to do this?” Hal inched closer as if on instinct towards Dave’s touch. Hal placed his hand on David’s. His hand felt like it was burning and David inched even closer to Hal as he nodded in assurance. Dave let out a hum in his throat. Hal trailed his hand up to David’s shoulder before resting it on his neck, his thumb caressed David’s thick knitted sweater. Hal waited impatiently to see if Dave would make his move. Hal licked his lips as he stared at Dave. David eased into Hal’s touch before trailing his own hand onto Hal’s cheek. Lifting Hal’s chin slightly.

  
“I haven’t done this in a long time.” Dave moved forward and into Hal’s slightly parted lips. He was as gentle as possible, but became hyper aware that he didn’t even own a tube of chapstick. Hal urged his own hand to grip David’s neck slightly.  
Gently David thought. Don’t want to scare him off. Hal noted the taste of green tea. He found himself wanting more, and using his lips to part Dave’s slightly, his tongue rolled over the older man’s, lapping up all of the green tea taste as he could. Dave, surprised, welcomed this behavior, but didn’t know how he should react. He felt a tightness in his stomach and for only a moment longer, explored Hal’s mouth himself.  
Dave pulled away first but kept his hand on Hal’s cheek. He felt exhausted already. Hal, confused and love drunk, felt his body pulling in towards David. Hal couldn’t believe what he was doing. He had never acted so inpatient or so rashly in his life until now. He had never even been with a man, all he knew was that he had to be with David. Dave let out a breath.

  
“There’s only one bed, but now I don’t think that’ll be an issue.” Hal gulped, reality setting in.


	2. The Cabin Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this on my phone. Overall I wasn't happy with how this fic turned out but maybe I'll come back to it later.

“David what are we doing?” Hal shot back in his chair, his neck hot. He let David’s hands go as he held the bridge of his nose and clutched the back of his head in anguish, “We talked about a partnership, not a romantic relationship!” Dave kept his eyes locked on the younger man before looking down at his own feet.  
“I thought maybe,” David crossed his arms. He felt the heat from the fire creep up his back, and shifted slight towards Hal. “Well I felt your erection hitting my ass on the drive back. I thought that meant something more.” Hal, his face burning under his hands nearly screamed, Dave saw through him completely. Reaching out to grip Hal’s shoulders, a knowing smile crept up on David’s face.  
“If you’re worried about, well anything, we can work that out another time.” Hal removed his hands from his face and leaned into Dave’s grasp. Hal thought for a minute before releasing the tension in his jaw.  
“There aren’t a lot of people in Alaska, and definitely not any that’d be willing to have sex with someone like me.” Hal pursed his lips as David pushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear, Hal swore he shivered as he felt his stomach start to harden something in him “You’re sure you want to do this with me Dave? I mean-“ David cupped Hal’s cheek. His hand felt like it was on fire. “You’re okay with me?” Hal felt his jeans tighten as Dave’s chapped lips pressed against his. Pulling Hal into his chest Dave breathed harder and deeper. Hal couldn’t help his hands from trailing up the other man’s back as Dave deepened the kiss, pulling back and placing many more all over Hal’s face. David wasn't a very open man, not the type to talk about his feelings. Hal considered himself a solitary creature, he didn't want to get too close to anyone. This man, Snake, as he had first come to know him as, was similar to his disposition.  
Hal began to stand up to better meet the man’s touch before being pulled onto his feet, his penis swelling and pushing through the hole in his boxers against the zipper in his pants.  
Dave was not a gentle lover, but he tried to be with Hal. Using his nose to guide Hal’s jaw up to run his tongue along the other man’s neck, he lapped at his Adam’s apple lightly and suckled softly. Pushing his hands underneath Hal’s sweater he caressed the outline of his hips with the tips of his fingers, teasing his partner before trailing up and rolling his thumbs over his nipples. Hal pushed away, unable to take anymore, and pulled his sweater off, panting lightly as he watched Dave do the same.  
His body was covered in dark yellow and purple bruises, and scars of all shapes and sizes. Hal lightly brushed his index finger against what looked like an old bullet wound. Dave gingerly took his hand in his and kissed Hal’s knuckles lightly, his eyes pleading as his other hand trailed down to unfasten his pants. “They don’t hurt. Do whatever you want to me.” His jeans dropped and he kicked them away, Hal’s own penis slightly jumped in his pants as he finally caught sight of Dave stroking himself. He had never been with a man, David would be the first, and his erection was twice as thick as his own. Hal gulped hard as he finally slid down his own jeans and stood red in the face and hot against David as the head of his penis leaked fluid slightly more and more. Dave chuckled as Hal’s member rubbed lightly against his hip as it bounced in want. Precum trailing slightly down his leg as Dave moved to stroke the other man. What Dave lacked in length, he made up for in girth, and in Hal’s case, it was the exact opposite.  
“I didn’t expect that.” Dave chucked as Hal tried to pull away before settling into Dave’s grasp, his hips moving with Dave’s touch. David released the other man’s dick only to move closer. He pushed himself against Hal, their erections pushing against each other as David took their heads in one hand, stroking up and down lightly as their hot pre cum trailed onto each other. “What do you want to do Hal?”  
Hal wanted to cum then, the sensation was too much. He pulled away and lightly pushed on Dave’s shoulders. He took a few deep breaths as Dave panted lightly. Pulling Hal back into his chest Dave held him, his hands firmly grasped his shoulder and the nape of his neck.  
“Please Hal, do whatever you want to me.” Hal could feel his heart pound against the other man’s chest. His dick twitching as Dave pulled him closer. His hands almost by instinct, moved against Dave’s hips before he felt his fingers digging into the fat of Dave’s perfect ass. His nails scraped against his pale flesh leaving thin ribbons of red over his skin. Hal was careful, he couldn’t bear it if he had somehow hurt Dave. Hal followed Dave’s example and began to nibble the other man’s neck. Placing kiss after messy kiss from his shoulder to his jaw, sucking lightly and biting gently as his tongue danced against the scars and bruises. Dave began to teeter back, towards the bedroom and pulled Hal along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll upload the rest of this. It didn't feel right but maybe I'll come back to it eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in 5 years, a lot has changed in the community and in my life since 2015, when I was a senior in high school. I don't think "lemon" exists in 2020 fandom lingo. I have exactly 5 chapters planned for this, and hopefully 4 of them will feature straight fluffy smut.


End file.
